what you need
by qu-nn
Summary: Santana is 19 in the big apple, working at a fucking library. Her plans are bigger- much bigger. She's working at the library in her dream school. NYU Tisch School of Arts, if she works there for a year- free tuition. She just needs to stay focused and motivated- no distractions- except maybe that girl that comes to the library who was annoying... and kinda hot.


"Oh my fucking god." Santana opened the door to see her roommate on top of Santana's best friend, "you guys can't be disgusting somewhere else?" Her roommate quickly rolled on her back and went under the sheets. Santana grabbed her perfume from the counter, "Stop taking my shit Fabray."

Quinn quickly grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head, she pulled on her underwear too.

"Babe, relax its just Santana- don't you have work?"

"Don't you have your own apartment, Puckerman?" Santana smiled at Puck and sprayed the perfume on herself, "Q do you work today?"

Quinn shook her head, "Finn's covering for me"

"Lucky he's in love with you." Santana said putting concealer on her finger then applying it to the bags under her eyes. Quinn's eyes widened at Santana and cocked her head towards, "who cares, he's not your boyfriend."

Puck eyes rolled. He put on his boxers and got up, running his hands through his mohawk, "You excited for your first day?" Puck ruffled Santana's hair.

Santana shoved him off, "fuck off bro" she rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair.

Quinn bit her lip, "you know San you could always come back to the restaurant"

She scoffed, "i wish." Santana pursed her lips, "but you know, this is good for me." Santana was making a shitload of money at the restaurant, 1600 a week. Now she was working a minimum wage job all so she could attend her dream school the next year. Thank god Puck got a new roommate and Quinn moved in and offered to pay half of Santana's rent. Puck made good money but Quinn made double it, so she didn't mind helping out Santana for a while.

Puck grabbed clothes from the drawer, "Q Im gonna go shower." He walked towards the door and put his hand on Santana's head, "Ill drive u to work."

She shook her head, "its fine, i like taking the train. Just make sure i don't come to a cum-infested home." Santana joked and he smirked.

"No promises" he looked over at Quinn and winked, then left the room.

Quinn had a gushy smile and Santana's face scrunched up, "You guys need to get together already." She shook her head at Quinn whose face quickly straightened out.

"No thanks."

Santana rolled her eyes, she knew them for 6 years. They had a baby together, had ups and downs, were best friends and then didn't speak and now they're fucking around. She knew exactly how it would end.

"So you excited to go to Tisch?"

"And work in the book store? Ecstatic." Santana looked at herself, in all black, she began to tie her hair back. She was basically a librarian. Not where she wanted to be at 19. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her phone, "I gotta go. Ill see you guys later." Santana said rushing out of the bedroom before Quinn could say anything to her.

* * *

The manager already pisses her off. She had been training at her job for a week. All she did was check out books for people and organize the book store. She was at a performing arts school. It wasn't gonna be too hectic. But this manager is one of those people that took their job way too seriously, Santana knew it would kill her. She couldn't quit though, she had to do this for herself. She didn't wanna be like all the kids on her old block in Lima Heights not doing shit with their lives. She was in New York City, at NYU, working.

Santana was a quick learner, and there wasn't much to the job. So she just sat at the front. Looking around at the books. Art history, theatre books, she didn't even know those existed.

It was 2 pm and barely anyone has come in and she had been there since 9, no one reads anymore. Santana began fixing all the books, making sure they were in alphabetical order and in the right section.

"You look like one of the librarians in the pornos." One boy said, checking out Santana while she was bent over from looking at books in the bottoms shelves.

She stood up straight and turned around, "do you need help with anything?" She smiled sweetly and her hand on her waist.

"There are a couple of things i think you could help me with." He said looking her up and down. He had a stupid surfer voice and they were in downtown manhattan, so dumb.

Santana rolled her eyes, "any help finding anything, checking out any books?"

"Checking out something else right now." He smiled at Santana and someone his the boys chest.

"Bro, chill." It was some blonde dude. Like really blonde, blonder than Quinn blonde. "Sorry about my friend, straight white guys don't know how to act." He said in a low tone so the guy staring at Santana wouldn't flip.

Santana shook her head, "it's fine, let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled at him and then Santana walked away. The blonde smacked the other guy upside the head, it made her smirk. The blonde patted his friend on the back and followed Santana to the desk, "Hey." He smiled at her

"Hi." She faked a smile and then turned on the computer.

"Im Sam," he leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I work here on the weekends."

Santana smiled, "I'm Santana, i work here... Everyday." She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "do you go here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, this is my first year. Sorry about my friend, he's a little extra." He was cute. He had a really genuine smile.

Santana laughed a little, "it's fine, I mean you were right, guys don't know how to act."

He laughed, "Some guys at least." His smiled dropped slowly so did Santana's, but hers was in a confused way.

 _Um excuse me_ Santana heard a squeaky voice and turned to see a brunette with big eyes, "Hi, I'd like to rent this book please."

"Ill see you around Santana." Sam smiled at her and then walked away.

"Yeah, see you. Um how long do you wanna rent the book for?" Santana asked logging into the computer and then looking at her.

"Just until the end of the semester, that's December 12th." The way she enunciated word annoyed Santana, she spoke with such an arrogance.

"Whatever you need" Santana faked a smile and opened the book, punching numbers in the computer, "Just give me your ID"

"Oh yes" she pulled it out of her small wallet, "here you go"

Santana swiped it and handed it back, "here you go... Rachel." She smiled at her and handed her the book, "all yours until December 15th."

Rachel smiled at her, "Do you go here, i mean most people that work in the cafes and libraries and everything usually attend the school, I'm only asking because I haven't seen you around." she rambled as she put the textbook in her back.

She shook her head, "No, next year i am, but ill be here all year."

"Oh, well nice to meet you..."

"Santana Lopez" she smiled at her, the girl was a bit annoying but she was pint sized and Santana found that cute- her annoying cocky know-it-all voice was almost endearing.

The brunette smiled and then just walked away. Santana's phone began ringing and she sighed before picking up, "Hey Britt."

"Hey! What are you doing"

"I told you i work 10-8." She whispered over the phone, "Whats up, what happened"

"Nothing try to teach lord tubbington to ride a bike."

Santana rolled her eyes, her stupidity was not charming and cute anymore. Especially being 19 and repeating her senior hear again, "don't you have school?"

"School started?"

She sighed, "Im at work Britt, Ill talk to you later. I love you." She said and hung up before Brittany could say it back. She did love her, she really did- but not the way she used to or the way she should.

Santana began organizing books again to take her mind off of it. She noticed Rachel reading and highlighting from the corner of her eye, it was kinda cute, she was kinda cute.

* * *

They were all at the bar Puck worked at uptown. Today he was off so the three of them were just sitting by the bar drinking. Puck had a drunk Quinn dancing on his lap and Santana was just shaking her head at the two.

"Quinn you need to relax you had like a sip of your drink." She grabbed Quinn's hand, trying to pull her off of Puck.

"Better for her to grind on me than some random guy here." He winked at Santana and put his hands on Quinn's hips as she grinded her ass against him, trying to slow her down.

"I can't stand yall." Santana took a shot that had been sitting there, she didn't know if it was hers or Puck's- it didn't really matter.

Quinn pulled Puck's hands off of her and laughed, "Sorry, I'm sorry." She sat at her own stool between the two of them, "How was work?" She rested her elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand.

"It was cool, i worked alone. Britt called." Santana held up her shot glass at Josh, the other bartender signaling for another shot. He nodded and she put the class down.

Quinn noticed Santana's neutral tone, "you over it?"

Santana nodded slowly, "i think so. I just feel like you know" she looked at the empty shot class, "like i've outgrown her.

Quinn nodded, "I understand. Britts nice and i love her but, no one has that much patience."

Santana nodded, "Yeah." She took the shot immediately after Josh brought it over.

"I came 3 times today" Quinn whispered and then grinned huge, "3 fucking orgasms."

Santana smiled, "How nice." She hasn't had an orgasm in forever. Last time her and Brittany had sex was two months ago and she didn't even come. It was all about Britt.

Puck leaned forward, "Santana baby, you're in New York, you work at NYU, you're 19 and hot, being single is your best option right now, not dragging an anchor from your past."

"He's right! You're not even dragging her, she's trying to drag you back! Fuck her do whatever you want San!" Quinn yelled over the music and then took a sip of her drink.

Santana laughed a little, "Relax Q, I just need some time to think."

Quinn was biting on her straw, "Fuck that" Quinn put her drink down, stood up and took her phone out of her pocket, "Call her right now, break up with her."

Puck laughed a little, "Q, relax."

"No, Im right as usual. You don't feel it move on!" Quinn got up, "going to the bathroom, by the time i come back you better be on the phone with Britt or a single woman." She got up and barely walked to the bathroom

"Its crazy how a person can almost completely change when they drink." Puck laughed as he watched Quinn walk away. Santana laughed quietly, having on that fake smile Puck knew too well, "what's up babe?"

Santana shrugged, "I really love Britt, i do. But I'm just tired of everything. And i really don't wanna break up with her over the phone."

Puck smiled at her, "You've been with her for 3 years San, I think it's time you guys end it."

"Shut up you've been in love with the same girl for 6 years." Santana snarled. She was jealous, Puck and Quinn barely tried and were a mess but they loved each other. Everyone knew, they knew. Just didn't wanna say so.

He rolled his eyes, "Santana you and Brittany are not us, love isn't always the same. Maybe she was just a bump in the road, your high school sweetheart." Puck took a shot it burned his throat a little so he pursed his lips, "Maybe you need a college girl"

Santana shrugged, "Maybe. I just need a better way of breaking up with her." She said while running her fingers through her hair, "I can't just call her and end everything."

"Do whatever you think is right for you." Puck got up and put his hand on her shoulder, "But the same pussy for years is for old people. I read somewhere that 19 is the sexual peak for women."

Santana's brow furrowed, "No you didn't, you don't read."

He shrugged, "You're right, but get new pussy."

Josh was standing by making a drink, "Yeah San, new pussy is always good pussy."

She laughed and shook her head at the two and looked at the empty shot class again. Maybe the idiots were right for a change, maybe she did need someone knew- no. She just needed another shot.


End file.
